Summer Camp
by gallegosdulce
Summary: I put all my favarite cartoons in a story,they are in a summer camp, but they meet new people,girls get jelous for their boy, boys get jelous for their girl, would they end up with the correct parner? *more than two crossover* *Rugrats* n *Recess* include


**A/N ok this is a crazy idea that i have, so you know that i do not own the Characters, well I do own the story, so tell me what you think.**

**And just to let you know, there would spelling and grammar mistakes, but it's because English is my 2nd language (: And it just to practice my skills in english**

**Hope you'll understand (yes you will)**

**Jimmy Neutron**

I'm in the science class right now, but in the only thing I'm thinking is in the "Best Student Contest" The school has to choose the best student, according to them, the one who had the highest grade from the last week test, it was a piece of cake if you ask me. Cindy was trying her best to win me. I try to not compete with her a lot, because I don't want to brake up with her, but sometimes she makes me crazy. I adore her anyway. According to my future if I end up marring her, I would be miserable and stupid, (but that was because Libby was the governor) but with out her my live would be boring and without emotion.

"Hey Jimmy! What are you going to do this summer," its Sheen asks me something with his sock on his hand. I can't believe we entering to 7th grade and he stills do those kinds of things.

"Not much... just waiting for the last week test's calcifications, they would be announce at the end of the last period, " I answer, now he is giving me this weird looking face. The teacher was out of the class and everybody started talking. I only have this class with Sheen, Luckily.

"I don't know why you want to go to the stupid summer camp! Remember when your dad took us camping, it was super boring!" Sheen answered, now I know if I win I don't have to have fight between Carl and him, because if I win I will be able to take two of my friends. It was going to be Cindy one of them for sure, but I didn't know who I will take between Sheen and Carl.

"I know Sheen, but this camp is going to be different, because is going to be full of technology, nature, and a lot of games." I'm explained him carefully.

"Whatever, I just think its sounds boring," Sheen insisted.

My next class is going to be Math with Cindy, and is the last period. I can't wait.

**Helga G. Pataki**

I can't believe everybody is so excited for the stupid contest, even Arnold. I told him that teachers just do those stupid contests, so students put more attention in school. This called Summer Camp Tech looks incredible on the picture of the info paper. The test was easy; I don't know why everybody is making a big deal about it.

"Arnold, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like to wait, where were you anyway?" I'm saying this, while he catches his breathe. Oh my poor angel I shouldn't be that mean with him, but this time he did let me wait a lot of time in the hallway.

"Sorry Helga, have you seen the calcification from last week's test?" Nop, he says it with that excite smile that I love.  
"Well I tried ...stop it, what is it? With that smile you are giving me, I can't even think," seriously, I love him.

"Sorry...but you won the best student contest!" omg! He hugged me; he is going to kiss me, "What!" I said pushing him away. I didn't plan to win. I thought some other loser would win. Why me? Wait, Did I reject to an Arnold's kiss. He is curious now.

"What's wrong? You won. Isn't that great?" yeah, sure I want to see that camp, how bad could it be? I smile just thinking about it.

"Are you going with me, Arnold?"

**Tommy Pickles**

The summer is coming, and I just won a contest to a cool camp. The problem is that I don't know who I'm going to choose. Sure, I will choose Chuckie, since he is my best friend, but who else should I choose? If I pick Dill, he was going to be annoying.

I enter to the Java Lava, "Hey Tommy who are you choosing?" "Tommy..?" "Tommy...?" Phil, Lil, and Chucky start to bother me. How they knew so fast?

"Sure, I'm going to take Chucky," I said, Chucky smile. "But I don't know who else I should take with me." Phil and Lil are looking at me with a big smile hoping to choose one them, they are making it harder, I don't want to choose one of them because if I choose one of them, one of them would get mad at me. Dill enters to the Java Lava upside down walking with his hands.

"Hey Dill! Do you want to go to a summer camp?" I ask in a sudden, what am I thinking? Phil and Lil make sad their smile.

"To the summer camp you won?" Dill ask, he stand on his feet while I nod, how came everybody know I won that contest, does everybody check the info board from school? Does Kimmy knows? I haven't seen her, she really wanted to win.

"No way, I heard those camps are boring," he continue; "besides I have other plans this summer with Grandpa Lou." Phil and Lil start again with their faces of 'please Tommy chose me'. Okay I'm going to choose Phil. "Phi..."

"Tommy!" Kimmy interrupt me as soon as she enter to the Java Lava, running toward me "I heard you won the best student contest, come on Tommy, you knew I how much I wanted to go," she say. Phil and Lil got sad, and they just turned around.

"Ah man," they both say walking slow to sit one of the tables. They ready knew that I was going to choose Kimmmy over them. Betty stares at them sadly. I nod at Kimmy and she smile. Something in her smile makes my hard beat.

**Ashley Spinelli**

"So do you want to go?" Gretchen is asking me to go with her to the summer camp she just won. I think that those camps are so boring, technology and nature. If it was something about a summer wrestling camp I would go with her.

"I asked Vince, but he said that he was invade to another summer sport camp," she is saying it so simple. Come on you can't convince me, but Gretchen is my only girl friend, the other girls think that I'm too tough.

"You know there is going to be a wrestling team," okay now she convinces me. My parents didn't want me to go to summer camp with a lot of boys, and this camp there is going to be a lot of nerds, so what can I lose.

"Well..." I start saying,"Okay, when are we leaving?" Gretchen smile. "Great! Next week, now help me to choose between T.J. and Mikey, because Gus has another plans." She said, choose T.J. is not that I don't like Mikey, but I like to hang out with T.J. a lot, and I will miss him if we didn't take him us.

"How about TeeJ, He is a good leader, but I have to convince him first," yes! She did choose him first.

"Leave it all to me, I would convince him easily." I said. "Hey girls!" someone scream behind us. It's Mikey, oh please don't ask about the summer camp.

"Hey Gretchen! I heard you won the best student contest," oh no, is exactly what I thought he was going to say. "Yeah," Gretchen answer him slowly. "Oh who are you going to take with you? I have to interrupt him. Gretchen is about to speak; come on spinelli say something fast.

"T.J. and I" I didn't let her talk. ha. She is confuse I can see it in her face, "Oh" Mikey start saying, "I just came to tell you guys that I'm going to that camp, too.."

"Uh?" Gretchen and I say it at the same time. Weird.

"I got a new job as helper... there" he is explaining. Great, Mikey is out now, but how can I convince T.J.

**Like iit? hope you did**

**I need help, come one people give me some ideas**

**As sooner i have my first review I'm going to start writing other chapter**

**Sorry if you didn't know some character, but fallow my story to find out.**

**Next: Who won the contest Jimmy or Cindy? Will Arnold decide to go with Helga? Are Phil and Lil upset with Tommy and are they going to the camp? How can Spinelli convince TJ? Since he doesn't like camps with a lot of rules**


End file.
